Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
better known as . is one of the second chosen dragon warrior. She is the Younger twin Sister of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf. Personality some believed her personality was at first being like her older twin brother, just usually calm however for what is known to be shown of her personality she is quiet but sometimes carefree even with a bookworm type of personality. yet she is somewhat nice and sometimes is respectful to those her older brother helps out. even yet, she is well known for her trademark quiet talk. however she was shown being so quiet. however she once busted in tears of sorrow when Sharona De Vil Rhodes "killed" her older twin brother when she was so sad and yet lonely yet she was completely broken apart. however after her older twin brother and Santi Sanchez finished and killed Sharona. this made her live in a peaceful life with a new family Relationships like her older twin brother. Lilly has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Lilly has shown a few romantic feelings towards of few people Character Relationships *The younger Twin Daughter To Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I **The Younger Twin sister to Eliskūya Michael **The Adopted "Big" Sister to Millie Marson **The Half-Older Sister to Rena Scheris Tearson **The Niece and Goddaughter to her uncle and aunt Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson *Made a pinky promise towards her older twin brother that he will Promise her, if he ever save her from danger he always be there to watch out for her danger *The Close Friend and to her older twin brother's deceased girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *Was Killed but was revived by Naomi **Was Infected with a Deadly Parasite virus by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, to work under her by force or else she would die in horrible many ways of death *Holds a big grudge against on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for "killing" her older twin brother *married Sora Skyline and had three children Appearance she had semi-short dark emerald green with she has two long tufts hanging upward while her atlantean elf ears were showing she has Onyx eyes under her spectacles glasses It is notice that without her spectacles glasses she seems She suffers from extremely myopiain her eyes (without her spectacles glasses she's ‪‎totally blind which is a major problem to her). it was later pointed by others that she is noted by other people that she is very Identical to her older twin brother in many ways without her spectacles glasses while being blind Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip around the time she begin to her school uniform that she wears brown school shoes with white long stockings and a check pattern miniskirt with a brown sweater-vest with rolled up sleeves Abilities and Powers Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade History Early Past and Early babyhood she was the fourth and last twin to be born a member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about her past she was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. she spent most of her early babyhood living with her mother as a baby while her older twin brother was taking good care of her first days of school transferred to private school soon after she was later billed at her normal school at a very young age later she was later reading at a local library with her grandmother. Later on she was started to going to private school to learn the basics of things meeting Naomi Before the Timeskip Lucca's Orphanage Later on that night the following mouths she was outside reading while her older twin brother was returned home doing dusk doing that day sharona come to visit and murdered their mother in a horrible way this made her and her older brother were scared when they came to the living room where they saw blood everywhere but they find out their mother was on the floor laying critically wounded. however their grandmother was there beside their mother and their grandmother reminded them what happen to their mother. following that day foreword. the two siblings were later taking to Lucca's place to be Adopted by a friend of their mother's who took them in as her own children. later on in the afternoon she and her older twin brother was greeted by an brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and then Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded the twins who "killed" their mother. it was later revealed by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins that who killed their mother in coldblooded. however after Sharona left with her brainwashed partner in crime. hearing the bad news made. in which that made her very sad. however she wanted her older twin brother get payback on sharona. soon after sharona left. that night while everyone was sleep. later that night Sharona came back this time to kidnapped both Lilly and Millie. later on the next morning as her older twin brother heard the news what happen to his younger twin sister and foster baby sister by hearing the bad news from her older twin brother's new best friend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi. Kidnapped the next morning. soon after being kidnapped and waken up by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, Lilly later watched in horror of her older twin brother being beaten up and almost being killed however she was slightly brave enough to pull her twin brother up from the edge of the volcano. however before she can aid her twin brother safely, Sharona imaged to pushed her out the way and she later watched her brother (who was trying hang on the edge of the cliff of the volcano). was kicked off a the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona. she later hunched over and was crying in sorrow even yet she praying for her older twin brother's safe return. but she did not resized that she was infected with a deadly parasite virus by Sharona while falling unconscious for a short while. once she was knocked out by Sharona. she and her older twin brother were separated, even Lillian believed her older brother was lost forever... During the Timeskip Alliance with Sharona While working at the mechanism factory she spent most of her time following Sharona's orders and being force to do make things and found out if she dose not help out at all or else she well die painfully with the deadly parasite virus inside her that was injected by Sharona with a press of a trigger from a remote control device. but she slightly tried to ignore Sharona's bad treats to get to get revenge on the world. while she tried to avoid Ellie Elwood being mind controlled with her bad controlled behavior. however she tried to help her Adopted younger sister, but when she saw a unfamiliar face that was trying helping her and her adopted younger sister to escape Failure Teaches Success After the Timeskip Character Trivia *like her twin brother being right handed. she is left handed. Musical Theme External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thūrwolf Family Member